


The beginning

by letty_et_dom



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, how dom and letty fell in love with each other, try to stay faithful to the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letty_et_dom/pseuds/letty_et_dom
Summary: First of all I am sorry for the mistakes I am french so I can do mistake in the translate. If you see mistakes please say it to me in the comment.This story is about how Dom and Letty met and fall in love.I try to stay faithful to the movies but that hard because they say two totally different story about how they met in the first one and in the sixth.I hope you will like it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Letty's point of view:

It's been hours since my mother, my father, my brother and I are on the road for our new house in Los Angeles. When my parents told me we were moving I said to myself that was maybe a good thing. After all there was not much that connected me to my home. I never like playing with dolls or this kind of thing so I was often alone. I am a real tomboy. I love cars. My parents say it's because I want to be like my older brother and that will pass me when I will grow up. After all I am only 10 years old but I know this is what I love. 

My brother's name is Lorenzo, he is 16. Him and I we get along well in general but he never want me to stay with him when his friends are here, apparently that " suck" to hang out with his little sister.

We arrived, it's the first time I see our new house . She has nothing exceptional but she but it is not bad either. I get out of the car and I grabb my suitcase thatmy father is tending me before walk on my new house. We each have a suitcase the rest of our things have already been moved to our new home. The house is bigger than our old house. I do not linger on the living room, I go directly to my room, after all this is where I will spend most of my time. I drop my suitcase at the foot of my new bed before looking everywhere to find my stuff. I notice that my parents made an effort for the decoration, they put me a wallpaper with cars, I think that I will like me here finally. 

Half an hour later I almost finished finding the location of my belongings and putting away my suitcase, when I hear voices in the street, it looks like screams. I went to the window and discreetly opened it to avoid being spotted. There was a girl who seems to be my age, she is screaming at an older boy who looks like my brother age, he looks very angry and he totally ignored the cries of the girl before entering his car and start in a rush despite the cries and crying of the little girl. I'm kind of curious so I can not help but go down and go see the girl to ask what's going on. I sat next to the girl who was now sitting on the steps of the house right in front of mine.

" Hi my name is Letty, I just moved in front. I heard you screaming after a boy so I came to see if you were ok." I said.

" Hi sorry if I bother you, I'm Mia, I live right there" she said showing me the house behind her " the boy I was shoting for was my big brother."

" No you did not bother me. Why were you screaming after your brother ?" I asked curiously.

" A girl in school is mocking me because I do not have a mother, when I tell my brother he is angry and he left to speak with the director of the school for her to be punished but I didn't want him to go because afterwerds she's even more mean to me." She replied looking at the floor.

" Why don't you hit her ? After that she'll stop bothering you." I said to her as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"We do not beat people for that and then I do not know how to fight anyway. "

"I know, if she comes back to annoy you again you'll just have to tell me who it is and I'll do it for you." I hated girls like that who went after the other without any good reason.

"That's nice of you but you will not need to do it, I prefer not to get to it, you're in what class?" She asked.

"In 5th grade and you?"

"Me too, I'm in Marie Curie (french name) school and you?"

"Same."

"Cool we will be together !! I'm sure we'll be great friend, "she said with a smile.

"I hope I usually do not have a lot of friends because everyone thinks I'm weird." I replied without looking at her.

"Why do they find you weird?"

"Because I love cars."

"I do not think it's weird, but at the same time I'm used to it, my brother is a big fan of cars too, he even races."

I looked up directly to look at her "Is that true? Is he talented?"

"Yes, he is the best."

"One day I will beat him." I said filled with determination.

"Good luck in that case."

My mother called me to ask me to go home:

"Sorry I have to go."

And I went home thinking about the day I would beat Mia's brother ... it makes me think that I do not even know his name. It's okay I'll ask him the next time I see him.

1 hour later I heard a car parked in the street, I looked out the window to see who it was and I recognized the boy of earlier, the brother of Mia. I decided to go out and introduce myself. I approached him, he looked at me strangely what was normal since it was never seen me before. He had to wonder who I was and what I want:

"Hello, my name is Letty, I just moved into the house opposite, I met your little sister, Mia, she told me that you liked cars." I say in one time without bothering to take a break to breathe.

He laughed a little before answering:

"Hi, my name is Dominic, but we call me Dom, you know you're talking a lot for a girl of your age ?!"

"For a girl of my age?! You think I'm a baby?" I replied, offended.

"That's not what I meant and it was not an insult, do not worry, how old are you?" He asked .

"I'm 10 years old and you?"

"I'm 16. You're the same age as my sister."

"I know and you are the same age as my brother."

"Well, little Letty, are you interested in cars?"

"Yes, I love it!" I replied with a big smile.

"Good to know, cars are my life."

After saying that he turned around and went home. It was from this moment I knew I was in love. Although I'm only 10 years old, I know how I feel. I love Dominic.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom's point of view:

After my "discussion" with Letty I went home to see Mia sitting on the couch. As soon as I opened the door she threw herself on me:

"So what did you say to the director?"

"I didn't go, I went to join Vince," I replied.

Vince is an old friend of mine. He and I have known each other for years, he is my best friend. I can count on him in any circumstance. Even if sometimes he sucks.

"Good, anyway if she comes back to bother me Letty told me she would hit her." She said to try to convince me that I had made the right choice.

"Because she knows how to fight ?!" I exclaimed surprised.

"That's what she told me."

Mia went to her room and I did the same.

The next morning:

Letty's point of view:

I left my house with my brother at the same time as Mia and Dom. He is so beautiful, he's so muscular ...

"Letty, are you listening to me?" My brother asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

It brought me back to reality.

"What ?? What's happening ??" I asked him without having any idea what he was saying before. Honestly I did not even notice he was talking.

"I do not know it's up to you to ask that." He said slightly worried.

"Why ??"

"You were lost in your thoughts, as if you had seen the eighth wonder of the world." He said like it was totally stupid.

If only he knew ...

"No, I was just thinking," I replied, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Hey Letty !!" Mia exclaimed, noting my presence.

Mia ran across the street, followed by her brother.

"Hi Mia, hello Dom, I present you my brother, Lorenzo." I say showing my brother.

"Hi, so you are the neighbors, right ??"

"Yes, little Letty told me you were the same age as me. So you are in 11th grade too ?" Dom asked, why do I feel he's going to get used to calling me little Letty ... I'm not that small.

"That's true." Answered Lorenzo smiling.

"How are you going to school?" Mia asked.

"Walk." I replied without any enthusiasm (at the same time who likes to walk to school?)

"Dom can we take them please ??" Mia asked her brother, making him the puppy face.

"Why not, you want to be taken away?"

"You have your own car?" I asked really excited. What would I have loved to have a car too, but I'm too young for that.

"Yes, do you want to see it?" He asked me.

"Yes !!" I replied excitedly to this idea.

Dom laughed at my enthusiasm. He put his hand behind my back and gently pulled me to the driveway of his garage. The only thing I could concentrate on was his hand behind my back. I was so focused on his hand that I noticed that Mia and Lorenzo were following us once we got to the driveway. This is at this moment where I left my trance. I was standing in front of a black dodge charger, a great car.

"I love your car, she is amazing." I exclaimed.

"Thanks, so are we taking you?"

"Can I seat in the front whit you?" I asked hopefully.

"Go up," Dom replied with a laugh. I loved his laugh so much.

I didn't wait any longer and jumped into the car, Lorenzo and Mia got in the back while Dom settled behind the driver's seat, right next to me. I went all the way looking at Dom without even trying to be discreet. We stopped at a fire which allowed Dom to turn his head towards me, we looked in each other eyes a few seconds before he reconcentrated himself on the road.

"Why do you fix me like that?"

"I watch your behavior to beat you when I'm older."

It was half true. He laughed softly.

"Do you think you'll be able to beat me one day ?!" He said clearly amused that I could imagine such a thing.

"I do not think I'm sure, when I get a car I'll race against you and I'll win." I answered more determined than ever.

"Be careful, when she has an idea in her head, she is formidable." My brother warn him

"I take note, it is with pleasure that I will run against you, little Letty."

I could not wait to show him what I could do. I was aware that I should train hard before I could beat him, but I was determined.

Once arrived in front of the primary school Dom stopped to let Mia and me down. I did not want to leave but I knew I didn't have the choice so I got out of the car after saying goodbye to my brother and Dom and I followed Mia inside the school.

...............

At the end of the day Mia and I were sitting on the steps in front of the school waiting for our brothers to come and pick us up. The day was rather good, contrary to what I expected. 10 minutes later the boys arrived in Dom's car. When I came up to get in I saw that they were not alone and that there was a girl in the passenger seat who kept laughing at what Dom was telling her. I understood by listening to them that it was Dom's girlfriend, it broke my heart but I did my best not to show anything.

"So girls how was your day?" Dom asked.

"It was great, Letty is in my class !!" Mia answered with a smile.

"Are you ok Letty you don't look good ?!" My brother asked me visibly worried.

Everyone turned to me including Dom and his girlfriend. Which made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired." I replied to him as convincingly as possible.

I smile at them to reassure them while inside me I have only one desire: cry.

Once we arrived I got out of the car quickly and I left without saying goodbye. Once home I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me before throwing myself on my bed crying. I know that I'm only 10 years old and that I met Dom only yesterday but I could not stop, my heart was broken.

Don't worry they will all grow up in a few chapters. : )


	3. chapter 3

Lorenzo's point of view:

Once arrived in front of Dom and Mia's house, Dom parked the car. As soon as it was done Letty got out of the car, she hurried off to our house without saying a word.

"What does she have ??" Mia asked worried.

"She must be in a hurry to finish unpacking. I replied, trying to be convincing.

"Do not forget the party at my home tonight." Dom reminded me.

On this he went home, hand in hand with Zoe. Zoe was Dom's girlfriend. I noticed that Mia did not go home right away. She turned to me.

"I know you lied to me Letty told me that morning she had finished settling."

"I said that because I don't think Letty want us to worry about her." It was true, I know my sister and she clearly didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"But it's normal that I'm worried, she's my friend." Mia answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." I tell to reassure her.

"Okay, see you tonight, tell Letty to come if she feels better."

"I will do it."

She went home and I did the same before heading to my sister's room. When I opened the door I found Letty curling up and down on her bed crying all the tears she have. So I was right Letty don't feel well and I think I know why. I sit on her bed and helped her to do the same to take her in my arms. We stayed like that at least half an hour before Letty calmed down. Once she stop crying, I spoke up.

"Do you feel better ??" I almost whispered to her to avoid crying.

"Yes thanks. It was just a fit of fatigue and getting into a new school does not help. "I could see she was trying to be convincing but I know her too well to fall in the trap.

"Stop lying Letty, I know you by heart I know when you lie."

She huffed and looked away.

"If I tell you the truth you're going to laugh and you'll say I'm stupid."

"I would never say that, and I think I know what's wrong." I often remain silent sometimes we forget even my presence but I am nonetheless very observant.

"It would surprise me a lot."

"You like Dom and know he has a girlfriend makes you sad." I tell her frankly.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She was surprised that I guessed everything. She didn't need to confirm it for me to know that my hypothesis was the right one.

"How did you know ??" She asked more than surprise.

"I saw how you looked at him in the car in the morning, but I wasn't sure, that night when you got in the car and that you saw Dom had a girlfriend on your face is decay and you became all white I thought you were going to pass out and you look out the window all the way to avoid seeing them. "

"Do you think I'm stupid to love a boy who's six years older than me and who have a girlfriend ?!" I knew that even though she would never admit it my opinion counted for her.

"No, I think it's cute, and you're still a child, you'll see that will past you."

I got up and headed for the door.

"By the way, Mia told me to tell you that you were invited to the party her brother was doing tonight." I tell her before going to my room.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter befaure they grow up.

Letty's point of view:

Awesome ... it's my dream to go to a party at Dom's house while he spends his evening with his girlfriend ...

I was still determined to go. After all my brother was right my feelings for Dom will disappear while growing up. By then I only had to wait. This evening will allow me to get to know Mia better, she's the best friend I've ever had. Which didn't complicated considering the number of friends I had until now.

Dom's point of view:

I was on the couch with Zoe, we were watching a movie while waiting for my father to come back with everything we needed for the evening. Zoe was my girlfriend since 1 month, she is very pretty but unfortunately for her I'm not the kind of boy to stay faithful to one girl. She couldn't complain, she knew who I was before going out with me. That said it does not bother her, Zoe is one of those superficial girls who seeks popularity at any price. That's why she goes out with me, I'm very popular and I have a bad boy side that attracts a lot of girls in high school. I do car races and I'm the best, I do not say that to boast, it's just the truth. To come back to the important point, I have no feeling for Zoe. I'm going out with her just because she's a beautiful girl and she does not make it difficult if you know what I mean ...

I like our new neighbors, Lorenzo is quickly integrated into my group of friends. He is rather discreet but he does not hesitate to say what must be said. When to her sister, Letty, I find her so cute. She is very young but she knows what she wants. If she were older, we would surely be friends.

My father finally arrived with the provisions for the evening. I got up and went to help him carry the bags to the kitchen. The food and drinks were placed on the kitchen table so that everyone could come and serve themselves.

Letty's point of view:

My brother and I decided to arrive early at Dom's party so they could be helped if necessary. We knocked on their door and waited for someone to come open. After a few minutes a man I had never seen before came to open us.

"Hello," he says, "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, we're here for Dom's party, we're told we'll be coming to help you settle," my brother answered politely.

"That's nice of you but we just finished, but please come in. You'll be waiting for the start of the evening with us," the man replied before pushing himself to let us in. "By the way, I'm Anthony Toretto, Dom and Mia's father, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lorenzo Ortiz and she's my little sister Letty, we just moved into the house opposite." Informed Lorenzo. "Your children are very kind, Dom take us home and bring us back from school today."

Antony smiled when my brother spoke to him about his children. He really love them. 

For my part, I remained silent. I wasn't vers well, I had cried a lot not even an hour ago and I still had not recovered from seeing Dom with this girl, whose name I still didn't know. Entering the living room I saw Dom and his girlfriend kissing languidly as if they were alone in the world. Lorenzo turned to me, surely to make sure I was fine. He gave me a small smile of encouragement before turning to Dom and his girlfriend.

"A little restrained, there are children in the room." Pointed out my brother.

They both turned to look at us. They had obviously not seen us. Dom looked at me before saying:

"Sorry Letty we did not know you were in the room, I see you're better nos than before."

I smile at him "Yes it's better, thank you."

"Enjoy while you are little after the handsome boy like Dom will not even notice you anymore." Tell Dom's girlfriend. I do not know why she's mean to me, but I wanted to put her in her face so much. Dom didn't appreciate her remark either, he glared at her before offering me something to drink. I accepted and followed him in the kitchen. Which didn't please Dom's girlfriend at all.

" What do you want ??" He asked me.

I looked at what they had and I opted for apple juice. Dom served me a drink before filling one for himself.

"So little Letty, you don't want to tell me what you had earlier"

"It's nothing I was just tired." I tell him, looking at the floor.

"I don't believe you at all but if you don't want to tell me it's okay you know? You can tell me later or never tell me.What's important is that you go better . " Dom explained before turning on his heels and heading back to the living room where my brother was comforted settled down as if he had always been there. I left the kitchen and came face to face with Dom and Mia's father.

"Do you know where is Mia ??" I asked him.

"She's in her room, second door on the left at the top of the stairs." He replied with a smile.

I followed it's indication and knocked on the door of Mia's room before entering. She turned to me and smiled at me. She seemed happy to see me. And to be honest I was happy to see her too.

"Letty I'm glad you could come." She exclaimed before taking me in her arms. "Is that better?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry, I was just tired." I replied, trying to be as convincing as possible.

She didn't seem convinced but she said nothing more about it. We spent more than 3 hours talking about everything and nothing, which allowed us to get to know each other better. I learned, for example, that her mother had died when she was so young that she had almost no memory of her. She finally fell asleep despite the music coming from the ground floor. I decided to go down to see what was going on.

Once at the entrance to the living room I saw Dom surrounded by several very short dressed girls. One of them kissed Dom on the mouth while another caressed his chest sit on one of his knees. My heart broke again. I left towards the garden so that no one would see me cry. I sit in the grass and bury my face in my hands. After a few minutes without moving I heard someone arrive behind me. I thought at first that he was my brother but when I turned my head to him I saw it was Dom. I immediately put my face back in my hands, hoping he didn't have time to see my tears.

"Letty why are you crying ??" He asked softly.

Missed . He saw my tears and now he wants to know why I'm crying ... What can I answer him ??

"It's nothing to worry you, and if I tell you, you'll hate me." I said, trying to stop crying.

"I would not hate you."

I could see he would not leave without a convincing explanation, so I decided to tell him the truth. Anyway I was aware that it would never be possible between him and me and that I had to move on.

"I love you Dom, I know it's stupid and impossible because you're 6 years older than me but I love you anyway."

He looked at me surprised and thought for a few seconds.

"For me you are only a little girl who lives in front of my house and a friend of my little sister, that stops there." He said coldly.

And, he left without adding anything. I knew it was going to happen. Now I had told him, he hates me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally grew up!

5 years later:

Point of view Letty:

Lots of things happen in 5 years. First of all, I'm no longer a baby now, I'm 15 years old and contrary to what my parents thought I still love cars. About Dom I took my distance with him since the first evening at his home, it wasn't very complicated since he had decided to avoid me. In the beginning Mia is asking questions when she noticed that her brother was changing rooms when he saw me but she ended up letting go of the case. When it comes to my brother, he thinks I've forgotten Dom sine a long time ... But the truth is that I still love him, I'd really like to be able to forget him and move on ... But I don't de able to. The last two years have been rather complicated. For you to understand I must tell you. Two years ago, Anthony, the father of Dom and Mia, died. It happened during a race in which he participated, he was pushed, at 150 km / h, against a wall by another participant. Dom was present when his it's happen, he saw everything. A week after Dom met the man who had "killed" his father. He was mad with rage so he hit him with the wrench he had in his hand over and over again until he couldn't do more. Obviously he was arrested and sent to prison for two years. The last time I saw him was the day of his trial, he asked to have a few minutes alone with me before being sent to prison, which surprised me very much.

Flashback 2 years ago:

I entered the room, Dom was sitting on a chair. He raised his head to me before speaking.

"Letty I know we have not talked much since this evening where you told me that you loved me but it does not mean I don't trust you." He paused a few seconds before continuing "I'd like to ask you a favor, something I can only ask to someone I really trust."

"Go ahead, tell me" I asked, curious to know what he might ask me.

"I would like you to take care of Mia for me, please, she's trying to look good, but deep in her, she's not doing well at all, she's broken. It's partly my fault ... because of what I did. " He looked at the floor, I knew he was regretting his gesture. He didn't regret doing it, he regretted not having stopped as he wanted at the beginning.

"Why do you ask me that? I'm just a little girl, I'm only 13 years old." It's not that I didn't want to watch over Mia for him, but I didn't understand why it was up to me.

"You're not a little girl anymore, you're very mature for your age and I know that whatever happens Mia can count on you to help her."

"I thought you hated me." I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Not at all, I've never hated you Letty ... If I've been avoiding you for the past 3 years because I'm not good with girls and you're so young. I knew if I pretending to hate you, you'd forget me more easily. " I felt like crying again, all these years I thought he hated me when he just wanted to protect me.

"I'll take care of her no matter what, I promise you."

End of the flashback.

I had kept my promise and I had helped Mia every time she needed help, I had to watch over her as he had asked me to.

Today is the day Dom leaves prison. I'm going to see him again for the first time in two years. I decided I would not go home with him tonight with Mia, my brother and Vince. Tonight I would participate in my first street race and I was determined to win.

I looked at the time and saw that I still had time before having to go to the house. So I decided to watch a movie in the meantime.

Mia's point or view:

I was so happy that Dom finally got home. At first I was surprise that Letty didn't come to greet him and then I remembered that they weren't very close until Dom went to prison.

I heard the front door open, I came out of the kitchen to see who it was, it was Dom. I jumped in his arms without giving him time to say anything. When I finally let him go he gave Vince and Lorenzo a bro-hug.

"Where's Letty ??" he asked visibly surprised that she was not there to greet him.

"She is not there." I replied, "She said she couldn't come."

"Oh ... ok" he seemed disappointed "In this case, let's enjoy the evening without her" he smiled before leading us to the living room to be better installed.

We talked for more than an hour before we went to bed. It wasn't too late but we were all tired.

Dom's point of view:

I couldn't sleep. I wondered why Letty had not come, maybe she just didn't want to. I decided to go out. I knew there was a street race tonight and although it would surely end before I arrived, I wanted to go there. I took my car and went where the race ended. I saw that everyone was around one of the cars. It was surely the winner. I met an old friend of mine.

"Hey Dom it's a lease." He said.

"Yes, I just got out of prison."

"I didn't know you were going out today, otherwise we would have extended for the race."

"It's okay, who won?"

"You don't know her, it's a girl, it was the first time she ran, she's very young and pretty, I think her name is Letty."

I looked at him surprised. Was he talking about the same Letty ?? I left in the direction of the car surrounded by people. I managed to make my way to see the driver's face. It was her, it was Letty. She had grown a lot, she had become a very pretty young woman. Even though she was only 15, she was already more beautiful than any girl I knew. I wanted so much to take her in my arms. I went back to my car and waited for her to do the same and get away from all the commotion. I followed her before accelerating to show her what I was capable of, she quickly realized that I wanted to race and she also accelerated. Unfortunately it was two years that I had not driven and I couldn't take the turn correctly. I hit Letty's car hard. I immediately got out of the car to see if she was fine. She also got out of her car and frozed when she saw me.

"Dom ?? What are you doing here ??" She asked in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come in. I learned you had won, congratulation."

"It's all you have to say to me ... I shall report you that you just hit my car with a big whip, I hope your intention is to pay for the repairs." she was pissed off after me and I could understand it. After all I had just stamped her car.

"I'm sorry it's time to rehabilitate myself, but don't worry I'll take care of fixing your car, it'll be like new."

I saw that she made a slight grimace is that at that moment that I noticed she was bleeding at the wrist.

"Are you hurting? I'll go with you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me I can see in what state is your arm."

"Please, I don't want to go to the hospital." She looked at me beseechingly.

"Okay, but in that case I'll take you home and take care of your wrist."

"No, it will be fine, I assure you."

"It's either at home or at the hospital, it's your choice."

"Okay, I'm coming with you, but don't think it means I'm not upset about my car anymore." She said before getting in my car.

I don't understand what happens to me first I see her and I want to give her a hug and now, while we spoke I had only one desire: kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

Letty's point of view:

The journey to Dom's home is spent in total silence. I didn't know what to say to him and I think he don't know either. Once in front of Dom's house, he parked the car and I followed him to the bathroom.

"Sit down." He said pointing to the edge of the tub.

I obey without question. I watched him open the medicine cabinet and look for what he needed to heal my arm inside. After a few minutes he took out a disinfectant and a compress. He approached me and grabbed my arm gently to not hurt me. He cleaned the wound gently before disinfecting it and putting the compress on it. There was no doubt that I would keep the scar when she was healed, like that I would still have a memory of my first street race. Great ...

" It's better ??" Dom asked. I could easily say he blame himself, it was obvious.

"Yes I'm fine thanks." I replied without much enthusiasm. I was still mad at him for hitting me and stamping my car.

"I'm really sorry for later on. I will fixe your car, I promise."

He stared at me before it came down to my mouth. It was at that moment that I noticed how close we were, his face was only 30 cm away from mine. I had an irresistible desire to kiss him. Without being expected, his lips pressed against mine. I answered immediately to his kiss, I had the impression to dream .... yes it was surely that I had to dream, there is no way that Dom kiss me in real life. He placed his hands on my hips and moved closer to me, I then placed my hands behind his neck while his tongue lick my bottom lip requesting access. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, when his tongue touched mine I realized it was the first time I kissed someone, I had to be so bad. We remained to kiss for several minutes before we heard someone clear his throats. We parted at once before looking at who it was. It was my brother. I blushed while looking at the floor, Dom seemed as embarrassing as me, I wonder if he regretted kissing me. My brother looked at us with a disapproving look, before speaking.

"I think we have to go home Letty." He grabs me by the arm before training at home without let me ask Dom what had happened but anyway I could not help but smile, I had my first kiss with the boy I love since 5 years.

Once we arrived home he dragged me to my room still without letting go of my arm as if he was afraid that if he let go I return on Dom's arms. He only let me go once we were on my room, it was only then that he spoke to me.

"Can you explain to me what it just happened?" He asks, visibly irritated.

I had rarely seen him so angry. Usually he is very calm.

"Calm down, it's nothing." For me it was not nothing it was something extraordinary but I doubt that it was what he wanted to hear.

"It's nothing ?! Are you kidding me ?! I find you kissing Dom passionately in the bathroom the day he gets out of prison and you think it's nothing?" Yes, there it is on he was pissed off. "What would have happened if I wasn't arrive? Are you thinking about it?"

"It would have happened nothing, what do you imagine, I'm 15 years old I recall you." I was annoyed that he could think that I could have slept with Dom when we were not even together, I'm not stupid.

"I remember you are 15, that's why I worry, you would be 20 years old or even 18 years old, I would not worry about you you'd be old enough to say no but it's not the case. You are 15 and he is 21. You know what a 21-year-old boy thinks about? Even more when he comes out of 2 years in prison. He si my friend but your my sister and I would always protect you that's why I would ask you to stay away from him, please. " He wasn't angry anymore, he had a supplicating look. He was sincere I could see in his eyes, he really cares for me.

"Okay I'll be careful it's promise."

"Thanks Letty, I love you, do you know that?!" He said, taking me in his arms.

"Yes I know, I love you too Lorenzo."

He loosened his embrace and walked out of my room. It's true that I love my brother but I also love Dom. And I could not stop thinking about the kiss, my first kiss. I went to bed, seeing the scene in my head again and again.

The next morning:

Dom's point of view:

I spent the night thinking about yesterday's kiss. I didn't regret it, even if I know What I did was wrong. She is only 15 and I am 21. I am an adult and she is still a child but when I am with her I easily forget her age.

When I went down I found Mia and Vince in the kitchen, they were in the middle of a conversation.

"I don't know he didn't say it." Said Mia.

" What is happening ??" I asked when I arrive in the kitchen.

They turned to me and Mia jumped in my arms.

"It's Lorenzo, he left in the middle of the night, I called him this morning to ask him where he was, he said he was at his house, but he didn't tell me why. " She looked upset that he had left in the middle of the night without explanation. Which was understandable. "I told him to come join us with Letty so we can all go to the beach."

A few minutes later Lorenzo and Letty arrived. Lorenzo looked at me visibly upset. He motioned me to follow him into the garden so that we could talk without the others. This conversation does not tell me anything good.

Once in the garden, he turned to me and spoke.

"Can you explain to me why you kiss my 15-year-old little sister?" He was angry and I could understand it, if it was about Mia I would have hit him already.

"I don't know, I really have no idea I just could not hold myself in. I know you're angry and believe me I understand why but I assure you I don't know why I kissed Letty, it just happened. " I was desperate, I didn't understand what was happening to me. I had never felt like that before.

"It's not important why you do it, I'm asking you to not do it again." He huffed. "Do you know it was her first kiss?"

I watched him shocked. Yesterday when we kissed I didn't feel at all that it was her first kiss. She was pretty good. I felt even worse, now I felt like I was abusing her.

"Obviously you didn't know it, you see that's why I'd like you to avoid coming in, she is still a child, and you pushed her to do things for older poeple than her."

He went back to the kitchen and I followed him shortly thereafter. I felt really bad.

Letty's point of view:

We had been at the beach for at least an hour, we played in the water and had fun. I noticed that Dom was not with us, I looked towards the beach and saw him. He was sitting on a beach towel near our things, he seemed lost in thought. I looked at the others and saw that they were too busy having fun to notice me. So I decided to get out of the water and go see Dom. Anyway, we had to talk about yesterday.

I sat down on a beach towel next to his and he raised his head as he heard me.

"Hello." I say to him rather uneasily.

"Hello." He replied. I could see something was bothering him.

" What's the matter ?"

"I think ta what happened yesterday ... Is it true that it was your first kiss?" He looked desperate. And I didn't know what to answer him. I didn't expect this question.

" Yes it's true." I replied, avoiding his gaze. " Who told you ?"

"It was your brother who told me, and he took the opportunity to ask me to stay away from you."

"That's what you want to do?" I hoped that was not the case.

"No, not at all, I don't know what has happened to me since I came out of prison, I only think about you, I know I should not be because you are just a child and I'm an adult but I can't help it, I don't know why and it makes me crazy. " He paused before resuming. "I'm sorry I kissed you Letty, I could not help it, I didn't want to hurt you or anything."

I was surprised I was not expecting that. Dom was thinking of me, he could not help but kiss me.

"First of all, I'm no longer a child, and secondly, don't be sorry, I don't regret you kissing me, it was a perfect first kiss."

He looked me in the eyes and approached me. This time it was me who kissed him and he immediately replied to my kiss. I began to understand why people like to kiss. I felt so good with Dom. Unfortunately I moved away quickly from him. He looked at me without understanding.

"If my brother sees us, we're dead."

He laughed a bit like he did before. I loved his laugh so much that I could not help but smile. Dom took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. It was discreet enough for no one to notice but it made me so happy. Too bad for my brother, I loved Dom and I wasn't going to sacrifice it just because of our age difference.


	7. chapter 7

Letty's Point of view:

To my great relief, and to Dom's, my brother had not seen us kissing on the beach. I have been waiting for an hour to be sure that my brother is sleeping and my parents too to be able to leave the house discreetly and join Dom in his garage to avoid waking Mia and Vince, who were sleeping once again at their home. We had to talk and everything would be clear once and for all. It is true that we spoke on the beach but there is plenty of things we didn't say each other yet.

I found Dom in front of his garage and he opened the door to let me in.

"This time we can talk freely. » He said.

"Yes ..." I didn't know what to say to him, I had never been in a situation like that before. "We kiss each other, even twice. What does it means ?? »

"I don't know, what would you like that to means ? "

"I like you Dom, and I'd be lying to you if I told you I didn't want to go out with you. » I stared at my feet while saying that. Maybe he don't want to go out with me.

"Have you ever gone out with a boy? "

"No, but ..." He cut me off.

"Your brother told me in the morning that he wanted me to avoid seeing you because I made you do things that were not your age. And he was right, the proof, you had never kissed anyone before and you never went out with a boy, I make you do things you've never done before. And I'm not sure if it's a good thing. "

"So under the pretext that I never went out with a boy before it means you can't go out with me ?! I was irritated, I thought it was so ridiculous. "You know that if all the boys think like you, I never go out with anyone. "

"It's not the same, the other boys are not 6 years older than you. He looked me in the eyes. "You would not mind going out with a boy who's six years older than you. I would like you to answer me sincerely. "

"It would bother me, it's true. If it wasn't you. But with you it's different, I told you, I like you. I don't want to go out with another boy even if he is my age. » I told him, looking him in the eyes. He stared at me for a few minutes as if to see if I was going to change my mind, but that was not a risk. I was sure of myself.

"Okay, in this case, let's go out together. » I smiled, I was so happy, he smiled at me too, before taking a serious look. "But above all, your brother must know nothing. "

"Don't worry, I don't want hin to know either. "

After our conversation yesterday it was clear that if Lorenzo learned for us, he would kill us.

I really wanted to kiss Dom but I didn't dare. He had to see me staring at his lips as he slammed me against the car before bringing his face closer to mine and whispering in my ear. "You know, now that we go out together you can kiss me if you feel like it, time that we are alone. » I didn't wait and kissed him passionately, he immediately responded to my kiss and as yesterday he licked my bottom lip to ask for access, which I granted him with pleasure. I opened my mouth letting in his tongue. After several minutes we went away breathless. I smiled and saw that he was smiling to.

"You have to go home before someone notices your absence. » He said, without getting away from me.

I nodded, I didn't want to go home at all, but I knew he was right and I had to go home. He kissed me one last time before letting me go. I went back to bed without waking anyone. I was so happy, I went out with Dom.

The next morning:

Dom's point of view:

I had been thinking about it all night, and finally I was starting to think that going out with Letty was a good thing. It is true that our age difference was disturbing at our age but in a few years we will not even see the difference. Still, I was planning not to go too fast and take into account Letty's age. I didn't want to break her heart. I didn't quite understand the feelings I had for Letty but I was sure of one thing: I care for her.

I went out of my room when Vince entered without knocking. He entered without asking permission and closed the door behind him.

"Can you explain me, why Letty and you were in the garage that night?" I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't expect someone to see us. Fortunately he had seen nothing really compromising.

"The day before yesterday Letty took part in a street race and she won it. So I told her to go see me in the garage last night so that I show her some things from my father. I didn't like lying to him, but if I didn't, he would tell Lorenzo everything, it would be the end of my story with Letty and that's the last thing I wanted.

" Really ?? In the middle of the night ?? He obviously didn't believe me.

"Yes ... what do you imagine? She is 15 years old I recall you. "

"I don't cross you at all, but if it's just that I'll go talk to Lorenzo, I'm sure he wants to know that his little sister comes to join you in the garage in the middle of the night. » He turned around and started to open the door to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him, closing the door at the same time.

"Okay ... I lied to you, I called Letty yesterday because .... We kiss each other the day before yesterday, but Lorenzo arrived when we kissed and he asked me not to approach Letty again... We had to talk and clear what happen together. "

He seemed surprised for several minutes before recovering.

"So now is something happening between you two? "

" We go out together. But above all you have to tell anyone and especially not her brother. "

" So that.... I didn't expect it ... You and Letty ... Don't worry you can count on me, I will not repeat it. "

I was so relieved.

" Thank you. "

Someone knocked on the door. I opened and I saw it was Letty. Vince smirked.

"What is your problem Vince ?? You make a psychopath's head. » I laughed at Letty's remark.

"Ah ah ah !!! Very funny. But if you take it that way I'll go tell your brother that you're going out with Dom. » Of course he had to tell her ... Letty was surprised, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you tell him ?! You're crazy!! He will tell my brother everything. "

I push Letty into my room before closing the door. There were already enough people in the secret. I didn't have time to answer Letty, Vince got ahead of me.

"Don't worry Letty, I'm kidding, I'll tell nothing to your brother. "

She turned to me for explanations.

"I let you explain to each other, lovers. "Say Vince while coming out of my room.

"Vince saw us join us in the garage last night. I was lying to him first but he wanted to tell everything to your brother. so I tell him everything but don't worry he will not tell him anything. "

" Are you sure of that ?? "

"Yes, I promise you. "

I took her in my arms and kissed her on the forehead. She put her arms behind me to hug me. I was so good in her arms. Finally we parted and I took the opportunity to kiss hier and she immediately replied to my kiss. We went off again to join the others in the living room. Acting like nothing happen.


	8. chapter 8

Letty's point of view:

I hoped Dom was right and that Vince would not tell anyone we were going out together.

Dom and I were in the living room with the other 3. Mia was talking about a girl in her class and I noticed Vince staring at me and Dom. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, Dom was on my left and Mia on my right, my brother and Vince was sitting on the floor facing us because there was not enough seats for everyone.

Vince stared at me, I was sure. When he noticed that I had seen him, he smiled at me before turning his gaze to my brother and putting it back on me. As soon as Mia finished her story, he spoke.

"Letty did you ever have a boyfriend ?? "

He seemed to find that funny ... not me. My brother looked at him surprised by his question.

"Why are you asking him that ?? Asked Mia, who didn't understand more than my brother where this question was coming from. I didn't dare turn my head towards Dom to see his reaction. I was too scared that if I look at him everyone understands what was going on between us.

Dom put his hand discreetly on my thigh to give me courage and reassure me without anyone noticing.

"No, I never had a boyfriend but it's not your business. "

"Don't get angry, it was just a question. I'm curious. » He smiled again before changing the subject completely. I took the opportunity to turn to Dom who still had his hand on my thigh. He looked at me. He was visibly sorry for Vince's behavior. After all he was his best friend for years, he trusted him, he was disappointed that Vince can make fun with our secre like that.

After a few minutes Dom got up and left without a word.

"What's wrong with him? » Mia asked who was totally lost. It must be said that in the room, it was her who knew least. I wanted to tell her so much but I could not take the risk.

Vince got up and left the house too. He must have understood that it was his fault, that Dom didn't appreciate the question he asked me. Mia still looked at him lost, I raised my shoulders to tell her that I didn't know more than her.

Vince's point of view:

I went looking for Dom. I didn't want to annoy him I ask this question to have fun. Letty's head was funny but I quickly noticed that neither of them appreciated my intervention, so I changed the subject.

I looked everywhere for Dom, at the garage and where he likes to go. But he is nowhere to be found. I went home and I found the other 3 in the living room.

"I've been looking for Dom everywhere, he's nowhere. » I saw Letty's face decay, she was worried. It was at that moment that I realized why they were dating despite their age difference: they were in love with each other. All of a sudden I seemed stupid to have almost broken what they had just to have fun. I remembered how Dom looked at Letty since he had returned from prison. He had never looked at anyone that way before. He was in love. He had trusted me with his secret and I preferred to make fun with it.

"Come on, we'll go around the city, we'll find him. » I nodded to Lorenzo. "You two stay there. He said, talking to Mia and Letty. Letty didn't seem agree with this but said nothing. When to Mia she nodded. She was worried too, Dom was her big brother after all.

Lorenzo and I left the house. We drove around the city, sometimes we stopped to ask people if they had seen him, showing them a picture but no one had seen him and we saw him nowhere.

We end up coming home worried for Dom and frustrated because we aren't finding him. When we entered the living room the girls jumped on us full of hope but they quickly realized that we didn' find him. They were both very worried about Dom. I caught Letty's eyes.

"Go ahead and try to find him. » I handed her my car keys. She was only 15 but Dom had told me that she had won a street race, so she knew how to drive.

She grabbed the keys and ran away despite her brother's protests.

"Why did you do that ?? She is no more lucky than we are to find him and she is not allowed to drive. And post of all it will be dark in a short time. » He was pissed, I could easily understand why, she was his little sister and he was worried about her.

"Don't worry about her and don't underestimate her. "

Point of view Letty:

I was surprised that Vince tells me to go and even more so that he lends me his car. But I didn't hesitate. I first wondered where he could be and then I remembered that when my grandmother died I was sad and Dom had come to see me and he had told me about a place in the desert where he used to go with his father when he was little. It was here that he had learned to drive. I knew that was where he was when he was not going well. At the time, I found it very strange that Dom came to comfort me while I thought he hated me.

Once arrived at the place Dom had spoken to me about. I stopped the car and looked around, it was getting darker and darker and I could barely see what was around me. I finally saw him, he was sitting on the hood of his car about fifty meters from the road. I ran to him and jumped in his arms without giving him time to understand what was happening. I was so scared that something happened to him. I finally get away from him.

"Letty ?? What are you doing here ?? " He was surprised.

"Vince went to look for you after you left the house but he didn't find you, so he and Lorenzo went around the city to find you but again it didn't help. When they got home, Vince gave me the keys to his car and told me to find you. My brother didn't agree but I came anyway. "

"I'm sorry to scare you, I just wanted a little time alone to think. » He paused a moment before continuing. "How did you know I would be here? "

" I knew it. You told me about this place when my grandmother died 4 years ago. "

He looked me in the eyes then he lean down and kissed me. It was a soft and reassuring kiss. I liked the fact that the feel of his lips on mine became a habit. I put my arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss.

We parted breathlessly, while leaving our foreheads sticking to each other.

" You know I love you ?! » I stopped breathing a few seconds surprised by what he just said ... Did Dominic Torreto just say he loved me ?? Obviously it escaped him because he frozen too. He watched the floor embarrass.

"Did you just say that you loved me ?? » I wanted to be sure that my imagination didn't play me a trick. It was so incredible.

"Yes, that's what I said. He raised his head. "I love you Leticia Ortiz even if you are still a child, even if I incited you to do things that you have never done before and even if it does not please your brother ... I love you and nothing can ever change that. » He looked at the ground again as if he was afraid of my reaction.

I raised his chin with my hand so that he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Dominic Toretto. » He kissed me passionately and I answered his kiss with pleasure.

I knew that my brother, Mia and my parents would have explanations in a short time, but for the moment I didn't care.


	9. chapter 9

Letty's point of view:

When we got home it was late. Mia, Vince and Lorenzo were sleeping in the living room. We decided not to wake them up and go directly to bed. Dom offered me to come sleep with him, I accepted. I'm sure Lorenzo would be against this idea but never mind, I want to sleep with Dom.

Dom gave me one of his long T-shirts, which was, of course, 15 times too big for me. I left to change in the bathroom. When I returned to the room Dom was in underpants and was going on the bed. He motioned me to join him, I come on the bed keeping a certain distance between us. I had never slept with a boy before today and I wanted to make sure Dom understood that I was there only to sleep and not for something else.

"You know Letty, you can get closer, I'm not going to eat you. "

I got closer to Dom, I left a space between us, which didn't please Dom. He grabbed me gently by the arm and pulled me towards him until my head rested on his chest. He put his arm behind me and put it behind my hip and hugged me.

"If you're worried about whether I'm going to force you to do something you're not ready to do, you can stop worrying, I don't intend to force you to do solething you don't want. Even less to have sex with me, you're way too young for that. "

"I'm not that young. When you speak it looks like I'm 5 years old and I don't know what it means to have sex with someone. » I was a little upset, Dom often tended to take me for a baby.

"You're 15, sure you don't know what it's like to have sex with someone. It's different from what we learn in class or what our parents tell us. When it happens to you it will be necessary that you are sure that you are ready and that you do it with the right person. And honestly I'm not sure of being the right person. I would be too afraid to abuse you or hurt you, you're still so young. "

"I'm sure you're the right person, I want to do it with no one else. But you're right on one point I'm not ready yet. That said, it could happen much faster than you think. » Dom and I had been dating recently and I was still young, but I had loved Dom for 5 years and I really wanted to have sex with him even though I knew I was not ready for that.

I was so good in Dom's arms that I fell asleep in a few minutes.

Next morning:

Lorenzo's point of view:

I woke up on the couch next to Mia and Vince. I noticed it was daylight, so we were in the morning. I panicked, Letty was not back yet. I woke Vince and Mia.

"Letty is not coming home. You see it was a bad idea to let her go. She may have had an accident. » I pulled out my phone ready to call all the hospitals in the city when Vince spoke up.

"Are you sure she's not just going upstairs?" I didn't even think about it.

I put down my phone and went up stairs. I opened the door of the guest room, she was not there, I looked in Mia's room, it was also empty. I went back down when Vince spoke again.

"You didn't look in Dom's room. "

"She would have no reason to be there. » His idea seemed to me completely stupid.

"Vince is right, it does not cost anything to watch. » Mia said before approaching her brother's door and opening it.

Mia stopped, her eyes wide. Vince went to Mia and looked into the room, he laughed. From where I was I can't see Dom's room, so I went over and positioned myself behind Mia. What I saw left me speechless for a few seconds. Letty was there and she was not alone. Dom was lying on his back and Letty was half over him, her head on his chest and their legs were entertwined.

" What the hell ??? » I cried. Dom and Letty woke up at once, looking at each other without knowing what to say.

"When I ask you to stay away from my little sister you think that is mean you have to sleep together ?? Hoping it's all you did. » I was angry at them. Neither of them had listened to me.

"Of course we only slept. What are you going to imagine? » Letty seemed not to appreciate my understatement.

"First I find you kissing in the bathroom in the middle of the night and a few days later I find you in the same bed almost one on the other !! What do you want me to imagine? » I was so upset that I could not help but scream.

"What ?? You kissed ?? Why am I the only one who is not aware ?? Dom how could you kiss my best friend ?? She is only 15 years old. » Exclaim Mia completely lost and a little uspset.

She was right, she was the only one not aware of it. Vince was not surprised to hear that they were kissing, he even laughed when he saw them in the same bed.

"Vince, how do you knew? » I asked him.

"I saw Letty meet Dom in the garages in the middle of the night the other night. When I asked Dom for explanations, he told me for their kiss and for the fact that they were together. » I got pissed off even more.

" You are together ?! Are you kidding me ?! And what is this story, you find yourself in the middle of the night. "

"It happened once, and we just talked ... or almost. » Letty answered, lowering her voice at the end.

"Listen Lorenzo, I know you told me to stay away from Letty, but I can't stay away from her. I love her. » I wanted to answer Dom but Letty was faster than me.

"I love him too and nothing you say will be able to separate us. "

I looked at Letty, then Dom. She was right, nothing that I would say would matter to them and I had no order to give to Letty but our parents have. It was time to let them know.

"You're right, I can't do anything to stop you from being together. But mom and dad can. "

I grabbed Letty bye the arm and dragged her to the house.

Letty's point of view:

I always had Dom's teeshirt on me. Lorenzo pulled me into the living room where our parents were. As soon as we entered the room they looked at us surprised. They had to wonder what was happening I was crying and I begged my brother to say nothing and let me go but he didn't listen to me.

" What is happening ?? My father asked.

"I find Letty in Dom's bed this morning, I remember you that he is 21 years old. I saw them kissing in the bathroom a few days ago and Letty goes in the middle of the night to find him and do nobody know what in his garage. » My parents opened their eyes and looked at me. My father approached me and I saw that he was angry.

" Is it true ?? » He asked me.

I wanted to run away and return to Dom's arms, but my brother still have my arm and not let me go.

" Yes, it's true. I love Dom and he loves me too, so where is the problem ?? » My father slapped me. I was shocked for a few seconds. He had never raised his hand on me before. I saw that my mother was disappointed.

" Where is the problem ?? Do you dare to ask ?! You disappoint me greatly Letty. You are punished, go to your room. And don't think you're going to see him again. It's finish. "

Lorenzo finally let go of me and I ran to my room. I throw myself on my bed and I cried all the tears of my body.

Dom point of view:

Lorenzo grabbed Letty by the arm and dragged him out of the house. We all remained silent for several minutes before Vince spoke.

"I'll go prepare breakfast while you explain yourself. "

As soon as he finished his sentence he left quickly. There was only Mia and me left. She seemed upset.

"Do you kiss my best friend ?! "

" Yes. Mia, you have to understand ... we are in love with each other. "

"No, it's you who needs to understand, it's a child and you're an adult, you can't be together. » She said calmly before leaving in her turn. I was sad and confused, everything went so fast.


End file.
